yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
Yomega Raider
The Raider by Yomega, when modified, are by far the most popular choice for many winners in 2A. Several signature editions of the Raider have been produced by recent winners who used them. At the end of 2005 the glow yellow model became the signature model of Koji Yokoyama with the glow red model the signature model of Shinji Saito. Both these and previous signature models feature custom sidecaps, not found on the regular production models. Generally, the modification involves something done to introduce a very significant amount of friction into the bearing system. Many Raider mods are essentially a destruction of the components of the yo-yo to significantly reduce the gap. This is a relatively easy mod to do but if done incorrectly may ruin/damage the raider, the mod link provided on the bottom will help a lot. ''The Raider Ex'' The Raider EX is an adjustable Raider intended to remove the need for modding. It has 5 different gap settings, depending on which of the 5 aluminum spacers are used. The EX features a different axle but the weight, bearing and shape are all unchanged from the normal Raider. It was released on March 31, 2008. Photos Image:Raider.jpg Image:Raider_profile.jpg Image:Raider_response.jpg Image:THPRaiders.jpg|THP ed. glow Raiders Image:DSCN1747.JPG|Picture Taken by JeffreyPang911 Image:DSCN1746.JPG|Picture Taken by JeffreyPang911 Image:DSCN1748.JPG|Picture Taken by JeffreyPang911 Image:DSCN1750.JPG|Picture Taken by JeffreyPang911 Image:DSCN1751.JPG|Picture Taken by JeffreyPang911 Image:Dark_green_raider.jpg image:Yomegaraiderkoji.jpg|Signature yo-yo for Koji Yokoyama image:Yomegaraidermasahiro.jpg|Signature yo-yo for Mashiro Tanikawa image:Yomegaraideroutch.jpg|Signature yo-yo for Brett Outchcunis image:Yomegaraiderpatmitchell.jpg|Signature yo-yo for Pat Mitchell image:Yomegaraidershinji.jpg|Signature yo-yo for Shinji Saito image:Yomegaraiderold.jpg|original graphics image:Yomegaraidernationals1999.jpg|National 1999 Contest yo-yo image:Yomegaraidernationals2000.jpg|National 2000 Contest yo-yo image:Yomegaraidernationals2002.jpg|National 2002 Contest yo-yo image:Yomegaraidernationals2004.jpg|National 2004 Contest yo-yo image:Yomegaraidernationals2006.jpg|National 2006 Contest yo-yo image:Yomegaraiderworlds2006.jpg|Worlds 2006 Contest yo-yo image:Yomegaraidery3a2003.jpg|Y3A 2003 Contest yo-yo image:Yomegateamyomega.jpg|Team Yomega yo-yo Reviews ''Yomega Raider Review 1'' I am a novice yo-er. The most advanced tricks I can perform are the "Trapeze" and "Brainwarp." I decided it was time to move up from a fixed axle. Due to the good feedback over the Raider, I chose it over the "Metallic Missile" and many other designs within my budget. I paid $15 for the Raider, tax included. This review is written after about an hour of playing with my new Yo-Yo. Loops It's pretty good for loops, I can throw 10-14 relatively straight ones. I cannot do more than three in a row with my Duncan Imperial, Butterfly, or Yomega Brain. Sleep The Raider sleeps for 45 sec and returns to my hand right out of the box. I feel it could do more if I knew how to throw properly. A good clean and an oil (3in1) did not increase performance. The Raider also has an uncanny sense of when you want it to return and when you don't. It rarely surprises me and eats my hand. This yo-yo also seems well balanced, I note no vertical wobble, and very little deviance (turning like a compass, whatever you wish to call it). String Tricks I was worried about being able to trapeze, that I would not be able to hit the string. My Yomega Brain is of similar size and I can't do it at all. But, with the Raider, I can hit the string 'almost' as easily as with a Butterfly. The gap is a perfect size, I can put two loops in the gap before I worry. I pulled 4 roll Brainwarp (my best trick ATM) the first thing I tried, I've never gotten past two. Overall Impression This is definitely the best Yo-Yo I've ever had or ever used. I can imagine better yo-yos, this one has a teeeeeeny rattle to the bearing and has noticeable cut-off points on the outside of the hubs. It also had an annoying feature of coming apart until I decided to tighten it a bit more than I wanted to. It has not happened again. I really like this Yo-Yo, I would consider buying another, and I would recommend the Raider to anyone. Money well spent, especially considering the prices of comparable Yo-Yo's. It seems durable, and I'm convinced it will do just about anything I'm interested in learning. Thanks for your eyes and attention, I hope it helps someone. -GB Ward External Link *Yomega Raider Mod How to at YoYoNation (By Pat Cuartero) Category:Yo-yoCategory:Reviews